La heredera fugitiva
by Bebel Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. Tuvo que escapar en medio de la noche y eso marcó su destino. Tras confundir a la señorita Isabella Swan con una sirvienta fugitiva, Edward se dio cuenta de su error al día siguiente. El escándalo era inevitable, y un matrimonio de conveniencia parecía la única salida. Summary completo adentro!
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Adaptación. Tuvo que escapar en medio de la noche y eso marcó su destino. Tras confundir a la señorita Isabella Swan con una sirvienta fugitiva, Edward se dio cuenta de su error al día siguiente. El escándalo era inevitable, y un matrimonio de conveniencia parecía la única salida. Cuando Edward descubrió la vida tan horrible que Bella había llevado hasta ese momento, empezó a sentir un gran respeto hacia ella. Y cuando una herencia inesperada amenazó su seguridad, no dudó en protegerla con todas sus fuerzas.

A pedido de **Noemi Cullen**, empiezo con otra adaptación. Todas las que haga, son de la serie Lords & Ladies, a la cual también pertenece Amante o Esposa de Elizabeth Rolls. Todas ellas son de distintas autoras. La idea es ir variando a los protagonistas, y que no siempre sean Edward y Bella, encontrando a otros miembros de la familia Cullen o algún Quileute. Iremos viendo…

En este caso, La heredera fugitiva, pertenece a la inglesa Anne O'Brien. Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Este fic es una adaptación de la novela homónima de Anne O'Brien, con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Prólogo**

—La señorita Swan, milord.

Benjamin hizo una reverencia y se echó a un lado para dejar entrar a la joven en la habitación. Ella vaciló un instante, sabiendo que era el centro de atención de aquéllos que la esperaban. A pesar de su corazón acelerado, caminó hacia delante y se obligó a aparentar calma. Por experiencia sabía lo fácil que resultaba ser humillada en casa de su tío; no podía creer que escaparía intacta de aquella situación, fueran cuales fueran las razones por las que la hubiese llamado.

—Benjamin ha dicho que deseabas verme, tío —dijo en voz baja e inexpresiva, orgullosa de su habilidad para disimular el miedo que ya había comenzado a atenazarle las entrañas.

—Ven aquí, chica —el vizconde Black hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Acércate —señaló al espacio que había frente a su escritorio.

Ella se colocó frente a él y le devolvió la mirada desafiante. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo sentado a su escritorio, y parecía incómodo frente a aquel mar de papeles. La tía Sarah estaba sentada en una silla junto a la chimenea, con la cara severa, inexpresiva, pero con cierto brillo en la mirada. ¿Qué era? ¿Codicia? ¿Satisfacción anticipada? Isabella no estaba segura. Junto a la ventana, de espaldas, se encontraba Jacob, su primo. Su postura rígida y su distancia deliberada no anticipaban nada bueno.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo.

—He venido nada más recibir el mensaje.

—Entonces deberías saber —continuó Black sin más preámbulo— que todo está ya acordado —le dirigió una mirada rápida a su esposa, que eligió permanecer distante—. En dos días te casarás con mi hijo.

A Bella las palabras parecieron llegarle desde la distancia. No tenían ningún sentido. Se le secó la boca y le resultó difícil encontrar la manera de responder.

—¿Casarme con Jacob? —preguntó finalmente.

—Es un acuerdo familiar sensato con beneficios financieros para ambas partes —dijo el vizconde—. No habrá pompa alguna. Sin invitados. No será necesario. Los pormenores legales se arreglarán durante la semana.

—¿Jacob? —Bella miró a su primo con descrédito—. ¿Deseas hacer esto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Jacob apartándose de la ventana—. Es un acuerdo apropiado para todas las partes, debes darte cuenta de ello. Debías de haberlo esperado, Isabella.

—No. No. ¿Cómo podía esperarlo? Pensaba que… —se agarró la falda con fuerza para evitar que le temblaran las manos—. Cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad el mes que viene, recibiré mi herencia; puedo ser independiente. El regalo de mi madre me permitirá…

—Tu herencia es para tu familia —la interrumpió el vizconde, y señaló abruptamente uno de los documentos oficiales que tenía ante él—. Tu matrimonio con Jacob nos beneficiará a todos.

—¡No! No pienso hacerlo.

La vizcondesa Black se puso en pie y se aproximó a su sobrina con ojos despiadados.

—Deberías arrodillarte ante nosotros para darnos las gracias, Isabella. Te hemos dado un techo bajo el que dormir. Te hemos dado comida, ropa durante toda tu vida… y sin ninguna recompensa. La todopoderosa familia de tu madre no quería saber nada de ti —prácticamente le escupió las palabras a la cara mientras caminaba hacia su marido; los dos unidos contra Bella—. Nos lo debes todo. ¿Qué derecho tienes a desobedecer a tu tío? Es hora de que nos pagues por haber cuidado de ti.

¿Cuidado? Bella se habría carcajeado de no ser porque el horror había comenzado a filtrarse por sus huesos y sus músculos hasta paralizar cualquier reacción. Todas sus esperanzas, todos los planes que la habían ayudado a mantenerse en pie habían quedado destruidos con las palabras de su tío.

—Pero entonces estaré atada aquí para siempre —susurró—. No puedo soportarlo.

—Tonterías, niña —farfulló Black mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa para dejar claro que la discusión había finalizado—. El asunto está zanjado. Y no quiero que vuelvas a intentar escaparte. Sabes bien cuál es el castigo para semejante desobediencia.

Bella cerró los ojos para bloquear aquellos recuerdos tan horribles.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces vuelve al trabajo. Benjamin te dirá cuáles son tus tareas. Esta noche tenemos invitados.

Bella se dio la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta. En dos días quedaría atrapada para siempre en aquel infierno.

.

* * *

Aún no sé con qué frecuencia subiré los capítulos, son 16 creo. La verdad es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, quiero hacer adaptaciones, quiero seguir con mis propias historias, quiero leer historias de aquí mismo y también estoy leyendo otras novelas. Todavía tengo que estudiar para la universidad, me quiero recibir! Ténganme paciencia…

Les doy el dato, por si a alguna le interesa, me encuentro leyendo la saga "Indias Blancas", que consta de dos libros, voy por el segundo, y es de mi compatriota Florencia Bonelli. Ella escribe realmente muy bien y sabe muchísimo de la historia de mi país. Soy ávida lectora, y si alguna de ustedes tiene algo para recomendarme, se lo agradeceré muchísimo. Hay varios géneros que me interesan, dentro de la ficción: histórica, romántica, negra y policial/suspenso (al estilo Agatha Christie).

En fin, espero sus comentarios con respecto a esta nueva adaptación! Gracias por leer!

Bebel.-


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Este fic es una adaptación de la novela homónima de Anne O'Brien, con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 1:**

Cullen se recostó con indolencia en un rincón de su carruaje mientras recorría el breve trayecto hacia el priorato de Cullen. Cerró los ojos a causa del inminente dolor de cabeza.

Una sombra densa, más oscura que sus alrededores, se agitó en el suelo al otro lado del carruaje. La luna iluminó brevemente su piel pálida.

¿Estaría dormido? Bella contaba con ello. A pesar de su huida precipitada de la mansión, sin posesión alguna más que la ropa que llevaba puesta, y sin haberlo meditado, había elegido el carruaje con cuidado. Había logrado ver el escudo colocado en la puerta del vehículo; un halcón negro con las alas abiertas, los ojos y garras doradas sobre un fondo azul. Tenía que ser de Cullen; y él sería su medio para escapar de Black Hall para siempre. Se movió ligeramente para aliviar el entumecimiento de sus extremidades, intentando respirar profundamente para que su corazón se calmara. Si tan sólo pudiera permanecer sin ser vista hasta llegar al priorato, tendría una posibilidad de escape. Y nadie lo sabría. Nadie la seguiría y la obligaría a… El marqués se agitó. Bella volvió a acurrucarse en la esquina, tensa, rígida, hasta que la respiración de Cullen volvió a relajarse. Apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la almohadilla. Prometía ser un viaje largo. Cerró los ojos en la oscuridad.

De pronto una mano la agarró por los pliegues de la capa y la levantó del suelo y la sentó con violencia en el asiento, donde la agarró con fuerza del brazo. Bella gritó al sentir el dolor sobre las heridas previas.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Cullen tomó aliento y controló su impulso de golpear al intruso con fuerza al darse cuenta de su error. Volvió a guardar la pistola tras el cojín y se rió—. Vaya. No se trata de un ladrón oportunista. Una dama, nada menos. Sabía que la suerte me sonreía. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi carruaje a estas horas de la noche… o de la mañana?

—Huyo, señor —Bella decidió que sería mejor ceñirse a la verdad en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Huyes de Black Hall? ¿Trabajas allí?

—Sí, señor. En las cocinas.

—¿Y sugieres que dé la vuelta y te devuelva a tus jefes? ¿Apreciarían un gesto tan considerado por mi parte? Lo dudo.

—No, señor. No creo que merezca la pena. Sólo soy una sirvienta. No me echarán de menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pareció necesario esconderte en mi carruaje? Parece que hay una lógica que se me escapa. ¿Crees que es el _brandy_, que me impide pensar con normalidad? —preguntó como si no tuviera importancia.

—Indudablemente, señor.

—¿Y qué hago ahora contigo?

—Podríais llevarme al priorato, señor —Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras aguardaba una respuesta.

—Podría. Eso sería lo más fácil. Podría entregarte a la señora… ¡Cielos! He olvidado su nombre. Mi ama de llaves. Apuesto a que sería mejor trabajar para mí en el priorato que para Black.

—No podría ser peor, señor.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos mientras Cullen contemplaba a su inesperada compañera de viaje.

—Ven y siéntate junto a mí.

—Preferiría quedarme donde estoy, señor. Parece que viajamos a gran velocidad.

Sin más dilación, y pillándola otra vez por sorpresa, Cullen se inclinó hacia delante, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia su asiento. Bella se apoyó en los cojines para evitar caerse sobre él, o al suelo, cuando el carruaje pilló un bache. La luna llena iluminaba el interior del vehículo, pero era lo suficientemente errática como para permitirle a la dama ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas y su falta de compostura. Y, más aún, su identidad.

—De modo que hemos averiguado por qué estás aquí —dijo él—. Ahora, dime tu nombre.

—Marie Dwyer, señor —respondió Bella al instante.

—Bien, Marie Dwyer. Me temo que estoy borracho.

—Sí, milord —aunque no había indicación alguna aparte del fuego en sus ojos y un ligero balbuceo en sus palabras—. Creo que mañana tendréis un atroz dolor de cabeza.

—De eso puedes estar segura —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Deja que te mire.

La acercó más a él, luego le soltó la muñeca para levantarle la barbilla y alisarle los rizos que intentaban ocultar sus rasgos. Ella era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, que se empeñaban en escudriñar su rostro, pero se quedó sentada muy quieta, obligándose a no apartarse de él. Pensó que sería mejor no hacer nada para provocarlo. Evidentemente era capaz de reaccionar de manera impredecible y temeraria. No podía esperar compasión alguna si descubriera la verdad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Marie? —preguntó él de pronto.

—Casi veintiuno, milord.

El marqués deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla y ella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente.

—No te haré daño —dijo él con voz suave y aterciopelada—. No si eres obediente, claro. Debes comprender que hay un precio que pagar si una chica guapa se refugia sin ser invitada en el carruaje de un caballero al que no le han presentado.

Bella tragó saliva; no había manera de malinterpretar sus palabras.

—Sí, milord —a pesar de su intención de no hacer nada para molestarlo, no intentó disimular el resentimiento y la amargura en su respuesta.

Cullen se rió suavemente y a Bella se le heló la sangre.

De pronto la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella para acercarla más.

—Tienes carácter, Marie. Me gusta. — Antes de que pudiera responder, el marqués agachó la cabeza y la besó. Ella se resistió e intentó apartarlo con las manos, pero era inútil empujar aquel cuerpo musculoso. Cullen le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y siguió besándola, exigiendo una respuesta por su parte. Bella estaba decidida a no ofrecerle ninguna, pero el roce de su lengua en sus labios le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Cuando él insistió, ella luchó para evitar que su boca se abriera traicioneramente bajo sus labios. Nunca antes la habían besado y se sintió horrorizada por el torrente de emociones que se desencadenó en su interior.

Entonces la soltó con la misma rapidez con que la había agarrado.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis! —La rabia ganó la batalla cuando recuperó el aliento suficiente para hablar.

—¿Atreverme? Dado que has sido lo suficientemente temeraria como para acompañarme, soy yo quien marca el ritmo. Y tú, querida Marie, debes bailar a ese ritmo. Pronto descubrirás que no tengo piedad. Además, ¿a qué viene escandalizarse? Estoy seguro de que ya te habían besado antes, siendo tan guapa como eres. Seguro que tienes un tortolito de manos grasientas en las cocinas de Black Hall.

—No. Claro que no. Además, no os he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre—. ¡No sois ningún caballero, milord!

Cullen se carcajeó con cinismo.

—Puede que no, querida, pero te garantizo que puedo ser un buen amante —mientras Bella se escandalizaba, él la agarró con fuerza y volvió a besarla. En aquella ocasión, el movimiento del carruaje acudió en su ayuda. Cuando el vaivén los separó, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse de nuevo al otro extremo del vehículo, donde el marqués la contempló con asombro.

—Tal vez ésta no sea la mejor situación para una escena de seducción —dijo con una sonrisa, pero Bella sabía que no podía esperar compasión de aquel hombre—. Podemos esperar a llegar al priorato. No os asustéis, señorita Marie. No os tocaré. Al menos hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Volvió a recostarse en su rincón, apoyó la cabeza en los cojines y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos, su respiración era profunda y parecía estar dormido, lo que le proporcionó a Bella la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre los traumáticos acontecimientos de la última hora. La indiferencia de su tío. El decantador de oporto, roto como sus sueños de amor y felicidad. Cerró los dedos sobre la servilleta manchada de su muñeca y trató de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. «Solo estás cansada», se dijo a sí misma. «Mañana serás libre». Giró la cabeza y observó a su despreciable rescatador a la luz de la luna. Era guapo, no el clásico rubio como su primo, pero tenía una cara que llamaba la atención. Su piel estaba bronceada por el tiempo que pasaría al aire libre. Tenía una nariz recta y poderosa, un mentón firme y unos ojos velados, ocultos ahora tras los párpados, pero tan grises como un mar del norte en invierno. Unas arrugas cínicas se dibujaban entre su nariz y su boca; esa boca, que ya no sonreía, pero que tenía unos labios tan hermosamente esculpidos. Su pelo era espeso y oscuro, con cierta ondulación; sus cejas igualmente oscuras y bien definidas. No revelaba suavidad alguna; de hecho, en reposo su cara era severa y austera. Seguramente fuese un hombre al que resultaría peligroso enfadar, a pesar de la actitud indolente que había presenciado esa noche.

Contempló sus manos y se estremeció al recordar su tacto. Ningún hombre la había tocado así antes. Tenían unos dedos largos y elegantes, pero esas manos le habían dejado clara su fuerza. Volvió a estremecerse y se frotó las manos para entrar en calor. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se había marchado sin considerar lo apropiado de sus actos; cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de Black Hall, de un matrimonio de conveniencia y de la autoridad sin límites de su tío. Había visto la manera de escapar y se había aferrado a ella sin pensar. ¿Pero a qué precio? Bella se dio cuenta de que su cerebro cansado no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se llevó los dedos a la boca, que aún le ardía debido a los besos de aquel desconocido.

.

* * *

Les dejo el primer capítulo... Este libro va directo a la acción! jajaja

Gracias a **KarCha2114, yuli09, Tocino Boliviano 94, Ffgff **y **Noemi Cullen**


End file.
